More than Words
by nehebka
Summary: Frances causes discord between John and Bailey. SORRY I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE THE STORY 'TIL FEBRUARY :S
1. Default Chapter

Title: More Than Words Author: Nehebka Summary: Frances causes discord between John and Bailey Spoiler: Ties That Bind  
  
MORE THAN WORDS by Nehebka  
  
Bailey went to Frances' bedroom and to his surprise he didn't find her daughter there. He left the house angrily and decided to look for his daughter. He took the car and went into the center. There he found Frances walking the streets. "Frances!" shout Bailey. Frances stopped walking and turned around. "Spying on me daddy?" "Where the hell have you been?" "It's not of your business" "For god sake, It's four o'clock in the morning! I think it IS my business!" "Do you really want to know where I've been?" "I want an answer Frances" "Why don't you ask your friend John?" Bailey couldn't believe what her daughter was implying. She couldn't have an affair with his best friend. Suddenly Frances got out from her pocket a key ring and threw them to her father. "Just ask him" said calmly and continued walking.  
  
*******  
  
The next day Bailey looked for John. He was so angry with him! "Hi Bailey" said John as usual. But Bailey didn't answer, he just gave him a push. "How dare you?!" "What-" "How do you feel sleeping with an eighteen girl?!" "What are you talking?" "Keep off my daughter!" said Bailey pointing him out. He was threating him. John couldn't understand anything. "Frances, do you think I'm sleeping with Frances?" Bailey didn't say anything he just throw him the key ring. "Hey, I lost them months ago. Where did you find them?" Suddenly John realized that Bailey believed her daughter. "Bailey I am NOT sleeping with your daughter" But Bailey didn't want to hear anymore and he turned around where he had come. "SHE IS LYING!" John cried, punching at the air with each syllable.  
  
*******  
  
Frances entered to her house and put down her bag on the table. She took off her coat and then went to the living room. She switched the lights on and found John. He had waited her for an hour. He knew Bailey wouldn't come back 'till night. "Frances, we have to talk" Before he could say anything else, Frances ran towards the front door. She opened it but John came up behind her and slammed it shut. "What do you want?" said quietly still looking at the door. "I could ask you the same question. Why did you say we have slept together? She didn't answer so John grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him. Then he pinned her to the wall as far as he could from the door. He was fed up with her lies. "I will ask you again and I want an answer! Why did you say we slept together?!" said John angrily while he was pacing in tight circles. "Why are you lying?" She didn't answered, she just looked at the floor. She lifted her head at the sound of a car that stopped in front of the house. Bailey arrived earlier that what John had expected. Frances smiled at John and then she tore off the buttons of her blouse and began to yell. "Don't! Get off please!! NoOOOOoo!" John was amazed, he couldn't believed what she was trying to do. "What- Bailey" said John when he saw him. With a quick movement that John couldn't avoid, Bailey had him up against the wall, his arm pinned across John's throat. Bailey was parking his car when he heard her daughter screamed. He found Frances with her torn blouse and John there. When Frances saw her father she began to sob words that he couldn't understand. What else could he think? "Bai-" tried to say John but he couldn't breath. "Shut up you son of bitch!" yelled Bailey. "I want your resignation tomorrow morning!" Then Bailey gestured to the door. "Now leave!" John began to walked to the door but then he turned around. He saw Bailey embracing her daughter trying to calm her down. "Bailey you have to listen to me, SHE IS LYING! Bailey's eyes flashed up at John with anger, and punch him so hard that he split his lip. "I swear the next time YOU try to approach to Frances, there won't be enough left of you to ID!!" threatened to John. "Get off of my house!" John walked off angrily.  
  
Don't worry this story is just the beginning 


	2. chapter 2

More Than Words by Nehebka - CHAPTER 2  
  
Bailey lifted his head at the sound of a knock on his door.  
  
"Hi Bailey" said Sam as she entered into the room.  
  
"Hi, what can I do for you?" said Bailey who didn't much feel like talking.  
  
"I've heard that John has tendered his resignation. Is it really true?" Bailey didn't say anything, he just nodded. "What did it happen?" But she didn't get an answer so she insisted. "Bailey, please talk to me". She was concerned for John and for him, they both were her friends and she couldn't understand what was wrong with them.  
  
"Frances told me that she has been sleeping with him" said Bailey digging his fingernails into his scalp.  
  
"What?!" yelled Sam. This was unbelievable!  
  
"Just what you heard" said Bailey in a weak voice. Bailey couldn't bear to have lost John as a friend. He was like a son to him, but Frances was his daughter. He believed her and he couldn't forget what he had done to Frances.  
  
"What did John tell you that it had happened?" said Sam trying not to lose control. She knew that John wouldn't anything like this, ever.  
  
Bailey raised his head and looked at Sam "He said she was lying".  
  
Sam sighed. "There must be a reason why Frances said what she said".  
  
"What do you mean? Are you suggesting that she lied too?!" yelled Bailey.  
  
"Come on Bailey. You know John, you know he wouldn't do anything like this" Bailey shake his head in agreement, he didn't really believe John was able to sleep with Frances. "Maybe... she wanted to take a revenge on John..."  
  
"why?! Why would Frances be mad at John?!" sighed Bailey.  
  
"I don't know... maybe because John refused to sleep with her". Bailey was about to say something but Sam continued talking. "One night Frances went to John's house and began to flirt with him. But he stopped her and called me asking me help. It was on her birthday. Do you remember I took her home?" Bailey couldn't cope this. Frances lied him once and she was probably lying to him again. How can he be SO fool?! She told him that she went out with some friends to celebrate her birthday and that she called Sam because the bus service had close. Seeing the face of Bailey Sam could see that Frances had told him another story.  
  
"I see she didn't tell you anything".  
  
Bailey shook his head slightly. He should have believed John.  
  
*********************  
  
That night John followed Frances who was walking the streets again. He couldn't understand why she had lied. Suddenly a car stopped beside her. Although she got into the car, it didn't start. She was inside the car for 10 minutes talking with the driver and then got out. John came closer to the car and recognized the driver. It was captain Lou, his old boss when he worked for the police of Boston. Why was Frances talking to him?, thought John.  
  
*********************  
  
Bailey knocked the door of Frances' room and got into.  
  
"We have to talk Frances" said Bailey. Frances glanced at his father and then back at the computer. "I don't believed you slept with John Grant"  
  
"I don't care what you believe dad" said Frances shaking her head. He glanced over and saw that he wasn't leaving. "If you want to believe him instead your daughter fine".  
  
"Frances please talk to me" said Bailey. He waited some seconds for a confession or something but she didn't say anything so he go on."I've talked to Sam. I know what happened on your birthday, I know you went to John's flat".  
  
She took a deep breath and threw her head back with her eyes closed. Bailey approached to where Frances was sitting and kneeled beside her. He stroke her head.  
  
"I love you Frances" whispered. "You know that if you fall I'm here to help you stand up again. Please tell me what's wrong and we'll sort it out"  
  
"He made me said I slept with John, I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry dad" she confessed sobbing.  
  
"Wait-Who?"  
  
"Captain Lou, I don't remember what else. He said that if said anything, he would kill my permission, that he would make sure I would come back to jail. And-and when I said that you wouldn't believe me, he gave me those keys".  
  
She laid her elbows on her knees, hung her head between her ams and began to cry. Bailey embraced her.  
  
"Hush honey, hush. Everything gonna be okay" whispered to her hear, but he couldn't stop thinking that John deserved an apology and that he may be in danger.  
  
*********************  
  
John called George. He need to know why Lou would like to buried him, what he was going after.  
  
"Hi George, it's me John"  
  
"Hey how are you? I've heard that you've tendered your resignation"  
  
"Look I don't have much time now. Could you do me a favor?".  
  
"of course John".  
  
"Look what cases captain Lou ::::::::: has been working recently".  
  
"There's nothing special" began to say George as he was reading in the screen of the computer. "Hmm, wait. This maybe interesting. Lou has consulted on an old contact of you a couple of times. It's name is Spider".  
  
"Why would Lou want Spider?" thought John aloud. "Thanks George".  
  
Before George could say anything else, John hanged up.  
  
********************* Bailey entered to the department because he had forgotten some important files he wanted to check that night. When he was about to leave, George approached to him.  
  
"Hey Bailey, I'm worried about John. He phoned me an hour ago and I think he's in trouble" said George.  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't know. It's about his old boss Lou. He's in a shady deal and John's investigating what it is".  
  
"Do you know where John go? Asked a worried Bailey. It was all is fault! If he hadn't mistrust John, he wouldn't be investigating Lou on his own.  
  
"I don't know" said George. Suddenly he remembered Spider. "Maybe he went to talk to Spider, he's doing business with Lou. Wait I'll give you the address".  
  
George looked into the files of Spiders and found his address. He wrote it down in a paper and gave it to Bailey.  
  
*********************  
  
John hadn't got two steps towards Spider's door when he heard a load thud that came inside the flat. He paid more attention and could recognize two voices.  
  
"Nobody's going to miss you Spider. I'm sorry but I have to make sure you won't talk".  
  
This voice was familiar, thought John. He recognized it as Lou's, he's old boss, his pal. He hated to be to stop Lou, but he knew he had to get in before Lou killed Spider, so he broke the door. When Lou looked up, he saw John holding a gun.  
  
"Hey John, what's the problem? I'm just interrogating him" said Lou trying to sound natural and hiding his nervous. Did John listen how he has threaten Spider?  
  
"He was going to kill ME!" yelled Spider.  
  
"Shut up Spider!" cried John. "Come on Lou, put the gun down. We'll sort it out whatever it is" said John with a soft voice trying to calm down Lou.  
  
"You can't, John" said Lou with pity. "It's too late. You should never have come here John" said as he pointing the gun at John. He was about to shoot when Bailey appeared behind John.  
  
"Put down the gun Lou or I shoot!" yelled Bailey.  
  
John turned back and saw his friend. He smiled because he understood at last he believed him, however he was still grieving that he mistrust him in the first place. He looked at Lou again, he put the gun on the floor and put his hands out to show him he was disarmed.  
  
"Come on Lou give me your gun" said John approaching to him.  
  
"I can't Johnny, I just can't" mumbled Lou and the he pointed his gun at his head.  
  
He was about to kill himself when John pounced on him. They began to wrestle to get the gun when suddenly the was a shot. John and Lou fell to the ground. Bailey ran towards them and kneeled beside them praying John wasn't hurt. He saw blood in John shirt but he suddenly realized that it wasn't his but Lou's.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" sobbed John to Lou. He press his wound trying to avoid he lose more blood but all was useless, he was dead. "Come on, Lou hang on, we'll take you to the hospital".  
  
"John, he's dead" said Bailey.  
  
"NoooooooooOOOOOooo!" yelled John. He stood up and left the room.  
  
*********************  
  
The paramedics took Lou's corpse. John was outside the house, grieving Lou's death. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"How are you?" said Bailey.  
  
"Just tired I guess. Today's been a hard day." said John as he leant against the wall.  
  
"John maybe you should go to the hospital, just to check you alright" said Bailey who was growing increasingly concerned.  
  
"It's nothing really, I'm fine" said John. Bailey nodded. "If you don't mind I would like to be alone". "okay John, if you need anything call me".  
  
John nodded his head in agreement, although Bailey knew John wouldn't call him. John began to leave the house when he suddenly collapsed to the floor.  
  
"John!" cried Bailey as he dropped to his knees to his side. "Call the paramedics, NOW" yelled. "Come on, John, hang on please".  
  
Please, please reviews!! 


	3. chapter 3

More Than Words by Nehebka  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sam, Bailey and George were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. They were anxiously waiting the report of the doctor about John. Then the doctor emerged from the double swing doors with a serious face.  
  
"How is he?" asked a worried Bailey.  
  
"Are you relatives of John Grant?" asked the doctor looking at them.  
  
"Yes-" said Bailey, after all, John was like his son, working with him all these years have tie tight bonds between them.  
  
"No" said Sam simultaneously "We're colleges and friends".  
  
The doctor shook his head in agreement "Well, he has a coagulated mass in his brain probably due to a hard knock. The next 24 hours will be decisive to see if it dissolves for itself or we have to operate. For the moment, he's in coma".  
  
"Can we see him?" asked George.  
  
"Well he's in the ICU. As soon as you can see him, I'll tell you".  
  
Bailey sighed and sat down.  
  
"It's all my fault" mumbled Bailey to himself, however Sam heard him. She shook her head slightly, sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's NOT your fault" whispered Sam.  
  
"He should have never gone there alone. If I didn't give him the name of Spider..." sighed George.  
  
"I saw him struggling with Lou for the gun but I didn't interfere. If I have done something, he wouldn't have knocked his head and now he wouldn't be in coma" croaked Bailey and a tear of helplessness slided along his cheek.  
  
Sam embraced him and cradled him. "It wasn't your fault" whispered in his ear.  
  
Frances entered in the waiting room. She was paled and was very upset.  
  
"Dad!" yelled Frances. Bailey dried his tears, stood up and embraced his daughter who was very unsettled. "They-they have told me John is in the hospital. How is he?"  
  
"He is in coma" sighed Bailey.  
  
Frances ran a hand over her head. "Can I see him?" asked not sure what Bailey would think after having accused John of having an affair with her.  
  
Bailey shook his head sadly. "We can't see him now, he's still in observation".  
  
"Do you want a coffee?" asked Frances. Bailey nodded. "Ok, I'll go to the bar" and she left the room.  
  
Frances didn't go to the bar but to find the room where John was. As she entered in his room, she hesitated in the door looking at an unconscious John. She approached to his bed. He seemed to be sleeping, that he would wake up. Her fingers nervously tapped on the mattress.  
  
"I'm so sorry" whispered Frances. "It's all my fault. If I haven't lied, you wouldn't have argued with dad and you wouldn't have gone there" sobbed. "Please, you have to wake up" but John didn't move. "Come on John, YOU MUST WAKE UP" yelled at him and then she cried, as she as never cried before. She felt so angry. Angry with herself. Angry with John for not waking up. She laid a hand on his hand and with the other hand, she fondled his cheek.  
  
"I-I loved you" croaked Frances. "You can not die. Please don't leave me alone" mumbled. Then she inclined towards John and kissed his forehead. She turned back and left the room.  
  
Thanks for helping me to improve this fanfic by correcting my mistakes. I'll be grateful if you review it too. :P 


	4. chapter 4

More Than Words by Nehebka  
  
Chapter 4  
.  
  
The doctor appeared once again from the swinging doors, he had good news to tell.  
  
"He's stable now. The coagulated mass in his brain dissolves for itself" said the doctor.  
  
"Can we see him?" asked George; his faith has been restored.  
  
"Yes, he's in room 213. But I've got to tell you; he's still unconscious. We don't know when he'll wake up, it could be next minutes or hours. We can't do anything else but wait" said the doctor and left the waiting room.  
  
*********************  
  
Bailey went to the bar, but he didn't Frances there. He looked for her in each corridor, he was about to give up when he found her. She was walking without knowing where to go.  
  
"Hey Frances, where are you going?"  
  
But she didn't hear him, he touched her arm and she turned around and glanced up at him. Her eyes were full of tears. When she saw her father, she embraced him and cried.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Bailey worried.  
  
"I-I've seen John, I-I can't stand seeing him there, lying in that bed" croaked "He can't die-"  
  
"Of course not, John's a fighter. He'll get over this. He won't die" whispered as he cradled her in his arms.  
  
*********************  
  
Sam and George were in the room looking at the unconscious John. Suddenly, John opened his eyes slowly, he looked around a little confused.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" said Sam as she sat in the bed next to John. George also approached to him.  
  
"Do you know where you are?" asked George.  
  
"Hospital?... how-how did I get here?" asked still confused.  
  
"You passed out and-" said George.  
  
"Well, now I'm fine" said as he attempted to sit up. He grimaced at the pain the sudden movement caused, his head hurt. Sam guided him gently back down.  
  
"John please, lie still. You need to rest". John sighed, and nodded, he knew he couldn't win.  
  
"I'll let the doctor know that you woke up" said looking at John and then she glanced at Sam "and find Bailey and tell him the good news" said George with a big smile in his face as he left the room.  
  
*********************  
  
Five minutes passed and George hadn't come back. John was still awake but since George left the room, he hadn't said anything. At first, Sam allowed the silence to stretch out, but she became increasingly worried about John and his silence. So she finally broke that silence.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" said Sam breaking the ice.  
  
John who 'till that moment seemed to be stared off in space, looked at her.  
  
"I-I can't understand why-why?" whispered John. "What did it happened to Lou? He was about to retire. He had a loving family, a wife, two sons and three grandsons" he replied quietly and he smile "When he found out that I had no family and I was about to spend Christmas eve alone, Lou invited me to his house. And he continued inviting me every year, his family became mine and-" his voice broke as he shook his head "I didn't know he had problems, I should have realized-I could have help him and now...he-will- not-be-dead" croaked and burst into tears.  
  
"Don't blame yourself for this" said Sam softly. "Even you realized something was wrong, you couldn't have avoid this".  
  
John looked away from Sam, nothing she could do or say will make him feel better. He dried his tears off and tried to calm down. He sighed and looked at her again.  
  
"I'm thirsty, could you bring me a glass of water?" said John.  
  
"Of course" said as she left the room.  
  
*********************  
  
After George talked to the doctor, he went to look for Bailey. He found him in a corridor embracing his daughter. He hesitated if he should interrupt them or not but he thought that Bailey would be glad to hear that John was out of danger and furthermore he had already woke up.  
  
"Bailey" said as he was coming closer to him. Bailey turned around and saw George smiling. "He's out of danger, the coagulated mass is dissolving by itself and now he's awake".  
  
"See, I told you he's a fighter!" said Bailey with tears in his eyes as he embraced again Frances who sobbed her heart out, she was so happy.  
  
"Come on, let's go to see him" said George.  
  
*********************  
  
When Sam opened the door of John's room, she found nobody there.  
  
"What the hell-" said as she put the glass of water above the table. She approached the bathroom'door which was in the room. Maybe he just was in the bathroom, thought Sam. However, she still had a bad presentiment. She knocked the room.  
  
"John, are you here?" asked Sam but John didn't answer.  
  
She doubted if she should open the door or not. Maybe John went to the bathroom and passed out. That thought alarmed her and without knocking the door again, she opened the door. But there was no sign of John there.  
  
Sam was becoming increasingly worried, without thinking twice, she opened the wardrobe's door and it was empty too. There weren't his clothes. Her bad presentiment was becoming true. John left the hospital. She sat down, she needed to think. Suddenly the door opened again and she stood up startled.  
  
"John?" said Sam. But there were just George, Bailey and Frances.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Bailey to Sam worried about her strange behavior. He looked around but John wasn't there. "Where's John?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "I'm afraid he ran away. He asked me to bring him a glass of water and when I came back, he had gone" explained Sam.  
  
"There's no time to lose. We must find him" said Bailey. "He can't have gone too far".  
  
Everybody nodded and left the room. Bailey sighed.  
  
"Please John, don't do a silly thing" prayed Bailey and then he left the room to look for his friend, afraid it wasn't too late. 


	5. chapter 5

More Than Words - Nehebka  
  
Chapter 5 .  
  
Somebody knocked in her door, and Mrs. Handlemann, the wife of Lou, went to see who he was.  
  
"John! I'm glad to see you. Come on, come on" said the woman.  
  
John nodded and got into.  
  
"I just came you to express my condolences. I'm so sorry".  
  
"I now dear" sighed and then shook her head to leave this sad memory behind. "Now I was preparing tea, come on, make yourself conformable" said the woman showing the living room. "I'll bring the tea, do you want something to eat?".  
  
John shook his head. He didn't know when was the last time he had eaten. However, he wasn't hungry. Then, he suddenly felt dizzy and sat down on the couch. He put his head in his hands. It hurted, it was like if it was going to explode. When John heard she was coming he looked up again. Mrs. Handlemann entered carrying a tray with several cups of tea. She set it down on the coffee table and sat down in a chair across from him. She looked at him carefully.  
  
"You look awful John. Are you alright?" said looking at his circles under his eyes. She stood up and fondled his cheek. "John you're running slightly fever!" said the woman alarmed.  
  
"It's nothing. Maybe I caught a cold" said John trying not attach great importance of it. He cleared his throat. "How are you?" said John changing the subject.  
  
"Well-" sighed Mrs. Handlemann "I haven't assimilated he would never come back. Sometimes I think he'll open the door and-" her voice broke and started to cry.  
  
John stood up, approached to her, and embraced her. "I know. Come on, let yourself go. You can cry".  
  
"Oh, John, I-I miss him so much" mumbled the widow.  
  
"What the hell-?" yelled Steven when he entered into the house. He came to visit his mother and see how she was coping with the death of her husband. "John, what a surprise to see you here?" said wryly.  
  
John stood aside Mrs. Handlemann and came closer to Steven. They shook their hands.  
  
"I'm sorry about your father. If there is anything I can do-?" said John.  
  
"No thanks" said sharply.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Steven didn't look away from John. John felt Steven didn't want him there. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Vow, it's very late. You would to prepare the dinner soon, I won't keep you any longer" said John.  
  
"Do you want to have dinner with us?" ask the woman. She still was worried about John. He looked ill, maybe a soup would help him to feel better, thought the woman.  
  
John could feel Steven's gaze in the back of his neck, and he was sure it wasn't a friendly look.  
  
"You're very kind. But as I said before, I have to go". The woman nodded.  
  
"Thanks for coming" said the woman and kissed his cheek. "See you soon".  
  
John smiled at her sweetly. "Goodbye Steven" said John.  
  
"Goodbye" said Steven sharply.  
  
**********************************  
  
John shut the door and when he was in Handlemann's garden, he heard the opened door.  
  
"Hey, John!" shouted Steven.  
  
John turned around and Steven punched him. He did it so hard and it was so suddenly that John almost lost his balance. John touched his lip and was surprised to find blood. Steven had split his lip. He shook his head. He didn't care. He didn't even try to defend himself as he should have done before. If Steven wanted to hit him again, he wouldn't stop him. He thought he deserved it.  
  
"How dare you to come back here?! I didn't say anything in front of mum because I didn't want to upset her but you're NOT welcome in this house. I know from the first time dad invited you in our house, you would cause a lot of trouble for us. For god's sake! You're the son of the worst scum of humanity. I know who is you're father and what he does. And I wasn't wrong, you're as failure as him, like father like son, I imagine".  
  
"I only wanted to express my condolences-" whispered John.  
  
"Son of bitch" yelled Steven as he put John up against the wall and pinned his arm across his throat. "I KNOW what happened. My father's dead because of YOU" this words upset very much John. "You don't have any right to come here and express your condolences. Your condolences means nothing to me" whispered in his ear.  
  
"Steven, are you outside?" shouted Mrs. Handlemann from inside the house.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment" answered him.  
  
"Now get out of here!" said as he stopped pinning his arm across his throat. "And remember my words, If you ever dare to go up to my family again, you'll wish you'd never been born".  
  
Mrs. Handlemann opened the front door.  
  
"Steven, the meal is ready. If you hurry, it'll get cold"  
  
"Goodbye John" said coldly as he walked away.  
  
"John, are you sure, you can't stay a little more?" John shook his head, he wasn't sure he could say a word, he hardly breath. "Ok, care yourself. The funeral will be tomorrow in the morning, at quarter past ten" John nodded. "You'll come, won't you?"  
  
"Yes" said John.  
  
"See you tomorrow then" said the woman as she closed the door again. John left the garden and started walking without knowing where to go, he just kept walking.  
  
**********************************  
  
While Steven was giving his speech, Bailey and Sam walked slowly  
  
across the graveyard where Lou's funeral was taking place. They've been looking for John all the night, and they didn't find him. Bailey thought that maybe he'd go to the funeral. Bailey wish whatever John was, he was fine.  
  
"We are gathered here today to say farewell to our collage, friend, my father.." Steven voice broke for a moment "Lou Handlemann. He was an honest man. May God receive him with open arms" said Steven finishing his speech.  
  
The family approached to his grave and throw a handful of dirt. Then the grave is filled with dirt, and the family started to walk away. Lou's family started to walked away. Bailey and Sam walked towards them.  
  
"We wanted to express our condolences" said Bailey to the widow who nodded. "It was a beautiful ceremony".  
  
"Yes it was. Thanks for coming" said Steven trying to cut into the conversation. He seized her mother by the arm and began to leave when Mrs. Handlemann turned around.  
  
"Please, when you see John tell him to call me. I'm worried, yesterday he promised me to come but he hadn't come. It's strange, he never breaks a promise unless-" said the widow.  
  
"Did you see him yesterday?" said Sam interrupting Mrs. Handlemann.  
  
"Yes" said nodding. "He visited me yesterday in the evening. I remember I thought he didn't look well but he insisted that he was fine".  
  
"Did he tell you where he was going after visiting you?" asked a worried Bailey.  
  
The woman shook her head. "He didn't tell me anything. However, Steven talked to him later" said and everybody looked at him.  
  
"He didn't tell me anything either" said Steven sharply.  
  
Sam could see that he didn't like John. However she knew Steven was telling the truth.  
  
"Is anything wrong with him?" asked Mrs. Handlemann more worried.  
  
"No, don't worry. It's just that we want to talk to him. If he visits you again please call me" said Bailey as he gave her a card with his telephone. She nodded.  
  
"Come on mum, it's starting to drizzle. We better go home before it rains harder" said Steven and they walked away. When they were far from Bailey and Sam, Steven looked at her mother.  
  
"What are you thinking?" said Mrs. Handlemann to his son who was quiet.  
  
"I thought the first time dad invited John to our house. I wish he hadn't done it, I knew from the first time I saw him, he wasn't a reliable person" said Steven while her mother shook her head sadly.  
  
"John is a good man. Moreover, you're father rely on him, this should be enough reason for you to trust him".  
  
Steven shook his head sadly, a movement her mother didn't notice. Poor woman, thought Steven, she would never know how corrupt her husband was. The official version was that Lou died on duty. However, Steven had friends in the police station and asked them to hide the fraudulent activities of his father.  
  
**********************************  
  
Meanwhile, John stagged along the streets. He didn't know where to go, he just kept walking in the same direction with his head down. His feeling of guilty was so profound that he didn't pay attention to his own physical state. He was running a slight fever, but he ignored it. He had headache, but he ignored it too. He didn't notice the drizzle that little by little was soaking him. The only thing that matter now was that he couldn't save Lou. Lou had always been a father to him. Despite his father's activity, Lou relied on him when he joined the police. No one trusted him, but Lou did. Lou always helped him. And now, that he had a problem, John hadn't been able to help him. He failed him. 


	6. chapter 6

More Than Words by Nehebka  
  
Chapter 5  
  
John hesitated where to go. For a moment he thought about going home right away. But he shook his head, no, he needed to do another thing before. He turned around and walked towards the graveyard. He was forbidden to go to his funeral but he wanted to say some unsaid things to him. On the way to the graveyard, he stopped in a gas station and grabbed a pack of beers.  
  
The graveyard was closed so he had to jump over the iron gate. His whole body ached for such effort. Moreover his head was still pounding. He found Lou's grave easily, it was all covered with wreaths. He stood in front of his grave.  
  
"How dare you!" whispered John. "How dare you leave me! How could you go and die on me?!" yelled and sank down on the ground. John sat there. "I-I'm so so-sorry. It should have never happened. Ever" croaked John as he shook his head. Then he looked at the beers he had bought and began to drink.  
  
***************  
  
Sam and Bailey didn't have any clue where to look for John. They had spend all the day looking for him, but it was useless.  
  
"What if he had-" said Sam.  
  
"Don't even think of it!" interrupted her Bailey. "We'll find him". Sam nod.  
  
"Maybe we should try to look for him separately" said Sam.  
  
Bailey sighed and nodded. "We'll keep in touch" said Sam as she left. He stood in the middle of the pavement not sure where to go. 'What would he do if I was John', thought Bailey. Suddenly, Bailey had an idea, if John felt guilty, he maybe wanted to see Lou one last time and apologized to him. He made up his mind and went to the graveyard.  
  
**********  
  
John sat beside Lou's grave. He had drunk six beers. He was shivering, he didn't know when had start to rain so hard. He didn't care that he was soaked. He didn't saw Bailey coming, and he didn't notice his presence until he kneeled beside him and call him.  
  
"John?" asked Bailey with concern. John glanced up and looked at his friend. "Christ, John you look awful!" said when he looked at him carefully. John looked dazed and confused. "Come on, let's come back to the hospital-" whispered Bailey as he helped John to stand up. When John stood up, he tried to move away but Bailey grabbed his arm.  
  
"Nooo!" yelled John. "I'm not coming back there!".  
  
"Ok, ok" whispered Bailey trying to calm him down. "We'll go wherever you want"  
  
John seemed to calm down. "Hey, let me look at it" said Bailey when he notice the bruise he had in his cheek as a result of his 'talk' with Steven. "It doesn't look good. How did you do it?" asked Bailey in concern.  
  
"I'm fine" sighed John. "I-I am, I don't have to take this at all from you and because I-I'm leaving right now"  
  
"John, you are NOT fine. Come on, looked at you! You are soaked" said Bailey.  
  
John didn't move his eyes to even make contact with his, he just kept them locked in front of him. His teeth were chattering and John's arms were wrapped around his midsection trying to conserve body heat.  
  
"Alright" sighed Bailey "Let's go home" said as he clamped an  
  
arm on John's shoulder. John agreed he was too tired to argue.  
  
***********  
  
John moaned and moved restlessly in the bed. He became more restless, his breath came in short gasps.  
  
"John" spoke Sam quietly and gently shook the man's shoulder. "Wake up. You're having a nightmare."  
  
John became increasingly agitated. "Wake up John! It's Sam. You're having a nightmare. You're okay." Sam tried to keep his voice even.  
  
"John." Sam spoke his name again, placing a gentle hand on the shaking shoulder. John's eyes snapped open but were unfocused. He gasped for breath. John blinked a couple times, trying to focus on his surroundings. He tried to squirm into a sitting position. "Hey, settle down there" said as she put her hand on his chest. He looked at her, cringing and disoriented.  
  
"It's me, Sam" said quietly "John, do you know where you are?"  
  
John looked around. He could recognize some stuff as his. "Home?" croaked. "How did I get here?" asked still disoriented.  
  
"Bailey found you in the graveyard, and brought you here". John nodded.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" asked.  
  
He shook his head. He was avoiding her eyes. She ducked down, trying to catch his.  
  
"We were really worried about you" her voice broke a little. She swallowed. "I'm happy you're ok". He nodded slightly. "John do you want to talk?" But he didn't answered her, she sighed. "You know I'm here for you, don't you?"  
  
He looked at her. "I'm kinda tired, I think I'm going to sleep for a while" she nodded.  
  
"Ok. If you need anything, I'll be outside" he nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
***********  
  
"How is he?" asked Bailey as he saw Sam leaving the room.  
  
"He woke up, but he didn't say anything" Bailey closed his eyes in frustration.  
  
"John blames himself completely and fully for it, I don't know how to get it through him" confessed Bailey.  
  
"Give him time". Bailey nodded. "You must be tired, you should go get some rest. I'll stay with him" said Sam. "You won't help him if you're tired".  
  
Bailey gave her a small smile when she showed her concern. "Yeah. You're right".  
  
Sam hugged Bailey. "He's going to be okay" whispered in his ear. "If there's any new, I'll call you".  
  
Bailey nodded. "See you later".  
  
**************  
  
When he checked John. She could hear the slight wheezing of his breathing. His face was flushed and he was sweating.  
  
"John?" said as she reached out to lay a hand on his forehead. "John, you're burning up!" She moved her hand to cup his cheek.  
  
"Come on, wake up." She nudged him gently. "I want to take you're temperature."  
  
John groaned but complied. "101.9. I don't like this John" said Sam alarmed. "Come on John, stay with me. We need to get you to the hospital but first of all, please, you must stay awake".  
  
He opened his eyes briefly but he didn't have the strength to keep them open. "I'm tired" mumbled. 


End file.
